


Working out who Morgan's mother is

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Robin's future child, Morgan had recently appeared but Robin wasn't even dating anyone yet. The investigation to find out who the mother is begun.
Relationships: Henry/Liz | Lissa, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 22





	Working out who Morgan's mother is

Robin's future child, Morgan had recently appeared but Robin wasn't even dating anyone yet.  
Morgan couldn't remember who her mother was which is already a bad start. Using her hair colour to work it out was a idea but Morgan had Robin's hair colour. Working it out by how she fights wasn't very useful as she was a sword fighter and that doesn't really narrow it down.  
In the end Robin gave up and let fate take its course with who he will marry. He had gotten close to Sully but then that fell apart when it was clear she liked stahl more. Robin was now just content to know at one point in the future he does marry and that was enough for him.

A few more months pass, lucina and Robin are out buying supplies for the shepherds. Just because the endless fighting had finished doesn't mean stahl and Gregor didn't eat through the food supply at a frightening rate. Morgan was doing her own thing the other side of the market , looking for a cute necklace to match her outfit .  
It wasn't long before a group of children were gossiping about a white haired girl who had a tattoo. With morgan being the only white haired girl around , Robin disproving of her having a tattoo but accepting she's now her own person decides to ask after finishing shopping.

"Morgan do you have tattoo? " Robin was being very careful not to sound angry.  
"Nope! Just a birthmark, it is oddly shaped though." She joyfully states and then rolls up her sleeve that was normally covered.  
The brand of the exalt.  
"It looks like the one chrom has doesn't it! I've heard its unique but its probably just a coincidence so I keep it hidden. Anyways do you like the necklace I got?" Joyfully beaming once again while showing Robin a bird shaped pendant.

Robin was stunned " yeah..chrom sure.. The necklace looks great." Chrom's other child was inigo, a son and lissa was with henry, that left only one person.


End file.
